


Solo cups

by jessywritesfandoms



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, jake is a gentlemen, some drinking, some drunkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessywritesfandoms/pseuds/jessywritesfandoms
Summary: A little bit of drinking can lead to something. A little bit of drunkenness can lead to secrets being spilled. Hold onto your cups.





	Solo cups

   Jake was used to going to parties during his high school years. It was with a bunch of rowdy kids, who were just as rich as he was. They were more interested in getting wasted than learning more about Jake as a person. Ultimately, he didn’t really enjoy himself back then, so he didn’t expect to enjoy himself now.   
   Of course, Meg wasn’t one to take no for an answer. She dragged Jake out of the dorm room, muttering under breath about how he wasn’t going to socialize with anyone if he stayed holed up in his room all day. The only reason Jake allowed Meg to do this was that she was his first friend. She was actually interested in Jake as person. So Jake let her get away with a lot of things.  
   Meg reassured Jake that Claudette and Dwight would be there. She grinned and nudged him with her elbow at the mention of Dwight.   
   “Dwight’s going to be there.” Meg said in a singsong voice. “You know, maybe get alone in a room with him, huh?” She grinned.  
   Jake rolled his eyes, and flicked Meg’s head with his fingers. “Knock it off.” He simply said.  
   Meg held her head and pouted. “Seriously when are you going to confess to him? Dwight will be all over you once he finds out you like him.”  
   “I’ll confess when I want to confess. Besides, I don’t want to make a fool of myself if I ask him and he rejects me.” Jake explained.  
   “I’m like 70% sure he likes you back.” Meg grinned. “I mean, he’s never dated before so that’s already a good sign. Means he’s saving himself for someone special.” She wiggled her eyebrows.  
   “Sure.” Jake decided to agree with Meg to make her shut up. Besides, the reached the house now.  
   Loud music was being muffled by the walls. From the windows, it looked dark. Nobody was going to hear them knock. So Meg swung over the door, as if she lived there. Once the two walked in, they noticed how many people showed up. They were too busy drinking and chatting to notice them. Meg looked around the room, and squealed when she spotted a long haired girl.  
   “Nea!” Meg called out, waving her arms around as she ran off to her.  
   “What up bitch!” Nea called out just as excited, holding her arms open for a hug.  
   Cue for Jake to find Claudette and Dwight. It didn’t take long, they always hung out in the kitchens at parties. Jake poked his head into the kitchen, grinning when he saw Claudette mixing two kind of spirits together.   
   Dwight looked up to see Jake, a big smile spreading across his cheeks. “Jake! We’re over here!” He called out.  
   Claudette looked over and held up her bottle. “Jake come on!”  
   Jake walked over to them, taking the bottle of whiskey to pour himself a cup. He looked over at Dwight was drinking this time. That was odd. Dwight would usually never drink, because he was their ride home. Look’s like it was Claudette’s turn to drive everyone home.   
   Jake blinked himself back into reality. He didn’t even notice he was staring. Dwight was smiling at him now. Jake smiled back. He’s been crushing on Dwight for a while now. How could he not? Dwight had this beautiful cocoa eyes, and creamy skin that looked porcelain. To Jake, Dwight was insanely beautiful.   
   Dwight was also such a kind person. He always made sure everyone was doing alright, and taking care of others who felt down. Jake couldn’t resist a man who was so generous towards others. It was no mystery to how Jake fell in love with Dwight Fairfield.  
   Jake felt his hand being grabbed. Claudette had grabbed both Jake and Dwight from their hands. She smiled big at them.  
   “Let’s dance!” She pulled them to the living room where everyone was dancing.   
The night turned into dancing, as Meg and Nea soon joined it. Jake wasn’t much for dancing, but when he’s surrounded by friends, he honestly forgot everything. He was so close to Dwight, their bodies almost so close. It was as if Jake was in a trance. He didn’t mind. He enjoyed the time he was spending. For once in his life.  
   Jake felt a vibration coming from his back pocket. He pulled out his phone to see his mother was calling him. Jake excused himself from the group and went upstairs. The second floor of the house was mostly empty. Jake entered the first room he saw and answered the call.  
15 minutes later, and their chat finally ended. Jake loved his mother dearly. She was much better than his awful father. But she never got the hint that Jake was busy. So she kept talking his ear off about her recent bingo game, and what she cooked for dinner. Jake was saved when his mother cut the call short to go to the movies with his father.  
   Jake sighed and put the phone down.   
   Suddenly, the door swung open and Dwight stumbled in. He closed the door, and locked it. Dwight sighed heavily, and turned around. He shrieked a little when he realized Jake was in the room with him.  
   “Oh Jake! You startled me.” Dwight smiled. “I ran in here for hiding when they started pulling out a karaoke machine. Meg and Nea were expecting to me to sing.” He chuckled.  
   Jake grinned. “Lucky for them that you escaped.”  
   “Rude!” Dwight stuck his tongue out playfully.  
   It was so dark in the room. The only light was the moon that shone through the curtains. Even in the dim lighting, Jake could notice how soft Dwight’s features were. How soft he looked. How his waist looked perfect for his arm to wrap around. Jake took a moment to notice that Dwight was getting closer.  
Dwight sat down next to Jake, not looking at Jake. There was a moment of silence. Dwight slowly looked up at Jake.  
   “I like you.” Dwight whispered.  
   Jake’s eyes widened slightly. Did he hear Dwight correctly? He could have sworn that Dwight admitted his feelings. Maybe Jake misheard him.  
   “What was-“ Jake was cut off before he could finish.  
   “I like you!” Dwight cried out. He leaned in closer to Jake, quickly grasping his hand. Dwight pulled Jake’s hand close to his chest.   
   “Jake I like you so much. I’ve had the biggest crush on you for a while now. I mean, you’re so handsome and sexy, and I love your hair.” Dwight rambled on. “And you’re so quiet and mysterious and I think that’s even more sexy.”  
   Jake just started at Dwight in utter shock. When did Dwight get so bold? He’s never seen Dwight be so direct with somebody. Honestly, Dwight was so quiet and meek. Jake couldn’t even properly respond.  
   Dwight inched closer. Jake gulped.  
“I like you so much Jake.” Dwight whispered again.  
   Jake could feel himself move. His arms wrapped around Dwight’s waist bringing him even closer. This was really happening wasn’t it? Dwight was practically on his lap, and spilling his feelings for Jake. This felt like a dream. Jake found himself leaning in slightly. What good are words when a kiss says it all?  
   “Kiss me…” Dwight’s arms wrapped around Jake’s neck. “Kiss me please. I’m dying. I need you, I want your lips.” Dwight was rambling again.  
   How could Jake say no to such a sweet request? One of Jake’s hand went up to cup Dwight’s cheek. They slowly leaned in towards each other. Their lips were so close. Only a few inches apart. Jake closed his eyes.  
   Dwight let out a loud hiccup. The smell of spirits filled Jake’s nostrils. Jake pulled away looking confused. Dwight let out a hiccup again. He brought a hand up to his mouth to stop himself from giggling. Jake suddenly noticed how red Dwight was. The blush had spread to the tips of Dwight’s ears.   
   It suddenly hit Jake. Dwight was drunk. It made sense. Dwight wouldn’t be so direct like he was at that moment. The shy and meek boy he knew was replaced with a needy and a giggly boy. Dwight was super drunk. This suddenly felt all wrong.  
   Jake gently pushed Dwight off from his lap. He removed his hands from Dwight. Dwight whined at being pushed away. His hands reached out for Jake again.  
   “Jakeeee.” Dwight whined. “You didn’t kiss me.” He pouted.  
   Of course Jake wasn’t going to kiss him. He couldn’t. Not like this. It was so wrong. God Jake suddenly felt dirty for putting his hands on Dwight. He was drunk, what was Jake thinking?  
   “Dwight no, I’m not going too.” Jake said firmly.  
   Dwight looked crushed. “Why not?”  
   Jake didn’t respond. He simply grabbed Dwight by the waist, and gently led him out of the room. “I’m taking you home, where you can be drunk in peace.”  
Dwight could be heard whining about this, but Jake didn’t care. Dwight was in a vulnerable state right now, and it wasn’t right to leave him there intoxicated. Thankfully, Jake spotted Claudette in the kitchen. She was sober, being the ride home. Jake briefly explained what happened, minus the almost kissing apart. Claudette was quick to agree to take Dwight home.  
   Meg walked up to Jake confused. “Where’s the nerd going?”   
   “Home. He’s wasted.” Jake said simply.   
   “Whoa. Never seen Dwight drunk before. He always looked like a lightweight to me.” She joked around.  
   Jake didn’t laugh. He only grunted in response. “I think I’m going to take off too. I’m tired. Are you fine staying here?” He asked.  
   Meg nodded. “Yeah Nea said I could crash here. You go on ahead, I’ll see you later dude.” Meg tipped her hat, and left into the sea of people.  
   Jake went home the night unable to sleep. Was Dwight being serious? Did he really like Jake? Was it the alcohol that made him spill his guts? So many questions left unanswered spun after in Jake’s head. He couldn’t worry about it now. Soon Jake fell into a blissful sleep.  
   The next morning, Jake was awoken to loud knocking. Jake groaned, and slowly sat up. He looked over at his alarm clock. 7:15 am. Who was at his house this early in the morning? Jake forced himself out of bed, and to the door. When he opened it, he found Dwight standing nervously outside.  
   “Jake!” Dwight almost looked relived. He was fidgeting with his tie, looking nervous as ever. “Uh I left the party early last night.”  
   Jake stared at Dwight. He nodded. “Yes you did. I made sure Claudette took you home.”  
   “Yeah! Uh thanks! I was drunk, I can’t really remember much.” Dwight chuckled nervously.  
   The two stood there in silence. Dwight was still playing around with his tie. His hands looked sweaty. The tension could be cut with a knife.  
   “Jake.” Dwight started. “I remembered enough of last night. I came to apologize.”  
   Jake didn’t react. Was he right? Was Dwight just saying nonsense last night?  
   “It was so inappropriate of me to come onto you like that. Being drunk was no excuse and I’m so sorry.” Dwight apologized. “The truth is, I do like you. I really do. But it was so wrong of me to just jump on you like that, and I’m so sorry!” Dwight started his ramble.  
   Jake just stood there. He didn’t respond. But he couldn’t help the smile spreading across his cheeks. Before Dwight could go any further, Jake gently pressed his hand on Dwight’s head. He slowly ruffled his hair. Jake smiled.  
   “You were drunk. You weren’t in a state of mind. It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Jake reassured him.  
   Dwight blushed at the gentle touch. He looked up at Jake, the blush spreading to his ears. He gulped nervously.  
   “You know, I like you too. That’s why I tried to kiss you.” Jake admitted. “Of course I stopped when I found out you were drunk. It just wasn’t right.”  
   “Thank you Jake. Lots of people would have done something to me, even if I was drunk.” Dwight smiled up at him.  
   Jake smile back. “Why don’t you come in for some breakfast. Then you can make a proper confession.”  
   Dwight laughed a little at that. “You know…that sounds nice.”  
   Dwight entered the apartment, gently closing the door behind him. Over pancakes and kisses. It was a good morning.


End file.
